Unlock My Heart
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: When Nathan and Haley part ways for college in a dramatic fight where will that leave them standing when they run into each other years later, after Haley kept a huge secret.
1. Chapter 1

So another story for me, well see how this goes. I changed my penname last week from othfan1919...I've grown out of it and well love my new one!

This story is SUPER old, I started writing it years ago and just want to post it and get it done with. It's not my best work but I've tried to edit it to be better, so we will see!

* * *

Nathan and Haley were highschool sweethearts, they had been dating since freshman year of high school. But none of that mattered now since they had just graduated and high school was officially behind them. The couple had faced many challenges so far with his parents disapproval of his relationship, slutty cheerleaders trying to break them up, and the ups and downs of a typical relationship. But all of that was behind them now, leaving them with what would be the hardest decision they would ever make, where they would go to college. Haley had told him time and time again that she would follow him to Duke because she knew that's where his NBA career would start and thrive from, by getting noticed as Blue Devil, but he thought differently.

"Hales...I want you to go to Stanford, and...while you are there I am going to Duke."

"Nathan I already told you I would go to Duke with you!"

"Haley I don't want you to come Stanford is your dream school. You need to go there."

"Nathan that doesn't matter to me..."

"Haley stop just stop! Did ever think that maybe I just don't want you to come to Duke with me! Maybe I don't want to be with you anymore. This is the end of it all, I am leaving for Duke tomorrow, don't follow me." He said before leaving her house and slamming the door behind him.

Haley started to cry then said softly "And Nathan by the way I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad you like the story so far! Oh and let me clarify that they aren't and never were married, just dating.**

* * *

_3 ½ Years Later_

Nathan slowly walked the streets of Tree Hill while home for summer break. He had not been home in over three years. Normally he would stay up at Duke and attend their summer basketball training session but this year, due to Coach K's daughter's wedding, and then the tour of Europe his wife had planned, it was canceled. As well as the fact he wasn't allowed to play. He hadn't talk to Haley since the break up, he didn't have the guts to face her. He still didn't. He would never be over her.

Their was another reason for his trip home. The best physical therapist in the state worked in Tree Hill. Just one month prior he was knocked down on the court injuring his right knee badly. For the rest of the semester he used Duke's physical therapist but over the break he wanted to get the best treatment possible to get back on the court. He was on strict orders not to play but of course he wasn't following them. He needed to play. That was why he was on his way to the river court.

As he walked closer he could tell it was her on the court. He could always spot her from a mile away, as he continued walking he figured out that it was Lucas and a little boy with her. Haley looked even more beautiful than the last time he saw her. He looked at the child as he approached, either she was babysitting for one of her siblings, or a lot had changed since he left.

Haley had been so focused on Jamie that she didn't notice someone walking up behind them. She heard footsteps on the sidewalk and the bouncing of a basketball. Haley turned around sharply to see Nathan. Haley realized Nathan most probably didn't want to see her either considering that over the past three years he never tried to contact her. Not wanting to even deal with him, considering the way they left things, when his foot stepped onto the court she called out to Jamie "Jamie, it's time to go meet Aunt Karen at the cafe."

"Momma we just gotted here."

Hearing those words made Nathan take a step back. A lot of things had changed since he left.

"James Lucas Scott you know better than to argue with me." She said authoritatively before biting her tongue and shaking her head.

"Scott?" Nathan questioned, gulping.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

Haley sighed and said. "Alright Jamie we can stay a little longer, why don't you play while us adults talk."

"Thanks Momma, you 'da bestest" Jamie said running up to his mother and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Baby, go play and stay where I can see you." Haley said in her motherly tone as she ruffled his hair with her fingers.

"Momma you messded up my hair."

"Sorry buddy. Go play okay."

Jamie nodded and ran off.

Haley walked over to the bleachers, glancing every now and then to check on Jamie.

"You have a kid...a little boy."

"Yeah, he is all mine." She said running her hand along her thigh.

"Haley...is Jamie...is he my son?" Nathan asked.

"Yes" Haley said softly looking at her feet.

"You kept my own child from me! Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked confused and angry. How could she keep something that big from him.

"I didn't think you would want him."

"You honestly thought that, you're comparing me to Dan now?"

"Well I'm sorry; it didn't help that the day I found out you told me you didn't want me to come with you to Duke. You ended our relationship, and basically told me that you never wanted to see me again. How did you expect me to tell you I was pregnant after that huh? 'Oh Haley I don't want you to come with me, oh Nate I'm pregnant, oh Haley that's wonderful lets be one big happy family together.' Like that was going to happen. Yeah Nate I was going to tell you after you dumped me!"

"You cant just keep my child from me, you didn't once think that I would want to be apart of his life. I missed the first three years of it!" Nathan started but was interrupted by Lucas "Hales are you sure you want to do this here?"

"Oh yes Luke we are going to do this here! Nathan you saying that you wanted me to go to Stanford went down the drain anyway. Luke and I ended up going to U.N.C. because of Jamie. This way my parent's and Karen were close by to help me because I was a single mother living with her best friend while going to college, maintaining a 4.0 gpa, and having a part-time job. I was struggling with the loss of the man I thought I would have forever with, because he walked out on me and I didn't know how to deal with that, I thought I would never forgive you, I don't think I will"

"I don't have sympathy, you didn't have to struggle I would have been there but you didn't tell me, how am I supposed to help if I don't know. How am I supposed to forgive you for keeping him from me?"

"How am I supposed to forgive you for walking out on me after everything we went through together? I know I should have told you, I thought about it every day, but I didn't know how to. It took me a week to get myself together after that, I spent the week crying and throwing up. Eventually it got so bad that my parents took me to the hospital, I was dehydrated and couldn't keep anything down. They kept me a few days and by the time I got out of the hospital you were already gone. I tried to get in contact with you but Dan wouldn't talk to me. After that I stopped trying, at that point I didn't even know if you wanted the baby and I knew I could never give it up. If I had showed up at your dorm you probably wouldn't have even let me speak. But don't think I didn't think about you everyday and want to tell you every day because I did. And don't blame this on me because you have no right to."

"Haley I just, I wish you would have told me, I wanted you to go to Stanford because you were so smart. I didn't want to hold you back. I feel like I was good enough for you. You deserved better."

"I thought I deserved you, I wish I did, that's all I ever wanted. It took me a while to realize this but now I know I will never be good enough for you." She sighed trying to not break down and cry. "Luke can you go and take Jamie to the café, he needs to eat lunch. If he doesn't eat now he will not be able to take a nap before dinner then he will be cranky later. I will be there in a little okay."

"Alright" he hugged her and whispered in her ear "You can do this Hales, call if you need me." Taking a deep breath he walked away

"Hey lets go eat lunch"

"Okay! Bye Momma!" Jamie ran up and hugged his mom.

"Bye baby, I love you! You be good for Uncle Lucas!" She said giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Love you too Momma!" Jamie ran off and grabbed Lucas' extended hand.

"Be careful" Haley yelled as they walked away.

Lucas turned around and smiled "Aren't I always?" Lucas asked causing Haley to laugh.

"He looks like you" Nathan said slowly analyzing.

"Are you kidding? He looks like you! He has your eyes. Every time I look at him all I see it you, and my heart breaks. Nathan about what you said you weren't holding me back, you were good enough me, and all I wanted was you. It didn't matter where I was I just wanted to be with you. But none of that mattered to you."

"I was just scared I guess. That once we got there, you would find someone better than me."

"You were the one in my heart Nathan, you were always second guessing us and it's one of the reasons our relationship failed. If you are with someone you have to put hundred and ten percent into that relationship and believe it will work. I'm sorry for the way things worked out and how they are now. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel like I didn't want you in his life, because I do I just...was afraid, and it's okay if you're mad at me, just don't take it out on Jamie he has already been through so much."

"No Haley, I am mad that you didn't tell me, but I left you and I left us behind, if you had tried to talk to me I probably wouldn't have listened." He sat on the bleachers and just looked ahead "I have a son...I am a father"

"A lot to take in at once huh? It's how I felt that day"

"Did you miss me?"

"Everyday Nate every single day. Did you miss me?"

"Yes, I regretted it every day. I missed you and I wanted to call you everyday but I thought you moved on."

"I haven't dated anyone since."

"I have gone on a few dates but none of them lasted over a half hour, no one compared to you."

Haley felt awkward with the way this conversation as going. "I have to go meet Lucas and Jamie" She said picking up her stuff, she took a few steps before turning around "Do you want to come over tomorrow...maybe around ten...so you can meet Jamie."

"I would love that" He said with a small smile.

"Here I will give you my address, I am not going to keep you from him. I have to talk to him first but you should get to know him."

"Okay thanks...Hales?"

"Yeah"

"What is he like? Jamie..."

"He is really smart, and he loves basketball, ever since Lucas bought him his first ball and taught him how to play he rarely ever puts it down. He is sweet and caring. And he has a really big heart."

"Wow he sounds like both of us, mostly you, luckily he didn't get any of my rude, inconsiderate, leaving traits."

With that Nathan walked away, but when Haley called his name he turned around.

"Nathan you didn't know about him. Don't blame yourself."

"Wow, Hales, I leave you and you still give me the benefit of the doubt. Hales I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you to Nate." Haley gave him a small smile before walking away.

* * *

Haley sighed walking into Jamie's room. Not knowing how to talk to a three year old about something like this. She slowly moved to sit next to him as he played with his trains "Hey Jame you know that guy who was at the river court today? His name is Nathan Scott."

"We gots 'da same last name!"

"Yes buddy that is because he is your daddy."

"Oh okay" It didn't mean a lot to him, since he didn't understand what that really meant.

"He wants to get to know you, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, whats we goin' to do?"

"He is going to come over tomorrow morning and talk to mommy and play with you."

"Okay" Jamie said before getting back to his toys not even affected. Smiling she watched as he carelessly moved his trains around the track. He was happy. She made him happy on her own. She did it. She was strong. No matter what would happen tomorrow, as much as she worried, Jamie was happy. Her little boy had a good life and that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
